


Endlessly Restless

by KayomiKitten



Series: Snow Days [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brain just wanted to study, Fluff, He just wants some entertainment, Nothing Hurts, One Shot, Other, Poor Roger, Roger Taylor is the literal sun, Roger has too much energy, Roger is bored, Singing, Singing in the Rain, no beta we die like men, set in the 70's, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayomiKitten/pseuds/KayomiKitten
Summary: Roger is bored, but he finds a way to entertain himself, much to Brian's dismay.
Relationships: John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Series: Snow Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Endlessly Restless

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot of Roger being bored, that's basically it. 
> 
> Just some dumb, soft fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> :)

“Roger!” Brian exclaims after Roger let out an exaggerated sigh, not for the first time that day. “Knock it off!” 

Roger looks up from his spot on the couch, incessantly bouncing his leg where it hung off the couch.

“I didn’t even do anything!” He says petulantly, unhappy with Brian for being mean. 

“You’re shaking the whole couch, can’t you sit still?” The guitarist asks, still sounding annoyed. 

  
  


“I’m sorry!” He whines, throwing himself back against the couch, blond hair flapping in the air dramatically. “I’m just so damn bored! We’ve been stuck here forever!!” 

‘Forever’ had actually been about a week. They were in the middle of the worst snowstorm in recent history, school and anything non essential had been canceled or postponed. The boys were luckily doing fine on food and toiletries, but less fine in the entertainment department. 

They had spent the first few days playing board games, messing on their instruments and watching game shows, though being stuck inside was starting to get under Rogers skin. He had finished his homework for the week over an hour ago, the flat was clean enough, Freddie was still sleeping, John was in the shower, and there was nothing on tv. 

He was climbing the walls.

“Well,” Brian says as patiently as he can, looking up at the blonde over his thesis papers. He doesn’t mind Roger sitting there with him while he works, but he really needs to concentrate. “Find a way to entertain yourself. “ 

Roger pouted, letting out a huff, playing with a frayed string in the end the blanket wrapped around himself. He’s not trying to be annoying, he’s just bored! There’s got to be something to do! 

As he sits, a melody creeps into his head. One he knows, but can’t quite place. It’s catchy and nice, he likes it a lot. He’s heard it many times, but he’s sure it’s not one of theirs. He knows it, he knows he knows it! 

What is it? 

“Roger!” He’s snapped from his thoughts by Brian’s irritated voice. 

“Huh?” He asks, confused, he really hadn’t been doing anything that time! 

“You were humming.” 

“Was I?” He hadn’t even realized.

“You were.” The curly man confirms, trying to get back to his work. “Singing in the rain.” 

Oh. OH!

“Singing in the rain!!” Roger shouts excitedly, he knew he knew the song. “That’s what it is!” 

“That’s what  _ what  _ is?” 

“The song in my head! I got a melody stuck in my head, and I knew I knew what it was, but I couldn’t figure it out. But then you told me it was singing in the rain, and you were right! I knew I knew it!” Roger exclaims, looking quite proud of himself. Brian stares at him deadpan for a few seconds, internally wondering how Roger is legally allowed to be called an adult with how childlike his brain is. 

“Right.” He eventually says, Rogers' smile never dimming “Well, I’m glad you got that figured out. Now I need to get back to my thesis if you don’t mind.” 

Roger blinks at him for a moment as if he forgot Brian was actually trying to get work done. His eyes widening for a second.

“Oh! Right! Sorry Brimi, continue!” He says settling back against the couch with a smile. “You won’t even know I’m here!” He promises, though he is still buzzing with way too much energy. 

Brian figures he has maybe five minutes before he’s interrupted again, but he hopes that maybe he can make those five minutes productive. 

Roger thinks of something quiet he could do to entertain himself. He contemplates putting A Clockwork Orange on, seems fitting considering the song in his head, but he’s concerned that Brian wouldn’t be able to concentrate with their favorite movie on. 

Roger makes a valiant effort to stay quiet, he really does, softly drumming the songs temp on his thigh, quietly breathing out the melody in a way that he’s pretty sure doesn’t count as humming. The trouble is, it’s in his head now, it is properly stuck in his mind. 

He can feel it zinging throughout his body and he can’t help but let it out. 

He’s humming again before he even realizes it. 

Xxxxxxxxx

By the time Freddie and John have joined them in the living room, Roger is up off the couch. No longer content with sitting still, dancing ungracefully around the room, his blanket draped over him theatrically. 

He is full on belting singing in the rain. 

Freddie and John glance between him and Brian for a moment before setting on the guitarist, their eyebrows raised in question. Brian huffs from his stop on the couch, his thesis papers tucked away and forgotten. 

“Don’t ask me, he’s been at it for at least twenty minutes now.” 

Roger snaps his head in the direction of the boys, just now noticing the extra presence. A huge grin on his face as he practically skips over to them. 

“Freddie! Deacy!” He calls excitedly, grabbing both of their hands. “Dance with me!” 

“Darling, what’s gotten into you?” Freddie asks with an incredulous chuckle as he’s led to the center of the room. 

In lieu of an answer, Roger goes right back to belting. Taking the singer I in his hands and trying to spin them around, pouting when he doesn’t immediately get with the program. 

“Dance with me!” He says again, and no he’s definitely not pouting, thank you very much. 

“Why?” 

“I’m bored and it’s fun!!” The drummer says as if it’s the most obvious thing. Looking between Freddie and Deacy with a frown, surly one of them would want to fuck around with him, it’s not like they have anything better to do.

The singer and bassist stare at him for a moment, then at each other, then back at him. 

“Well,”. Deacy begins, tone serious. “We can’t have a bored Roger, now can we, Fred?” 

“No we can’t.” Freddie shakes his head, smiling at Roger indulgently. It’s quiet for a second, and Roger wonders if they are just going to suggest he go play in the snow or something when Freddie throws his head back and loudly begins singing. 

Rogers' mouth splits into a wide smile as he and John happily join in the belting at the top of their lungs. They dance around like morons, not even remotely trying to stay on keep, giggling and having a fabulous time. 

A loud bang comes up through the floor, clearly someone on the lower floor is unhappy with the performance. This only motivates the boys to sing louder and more obnoxiously, none of them able to keep the grins off their faces. 

“We are gonna get evicted..” Brain mumbles to himself, watching his flatmates antics, though he’s definitely smiling. 

If they did, oh well, they’d figure it out, just like they figured out everything. 

As a family. 

  
  



End file.
